Always Love
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have known each other their whole life and been together for ages. But suddenly Troy breaks up with her. They talk after she comes home from Europe, and maybe things go back to normal.


**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella have been boyfriend and girlfriend kinda all their life and they are each others best friend. But when they were 18 Troy broke up with Gabriella, because of his father's dead. Where are they going from now? Read this oneshot and you'll find out.

**Always Love**

Gabriella is on a backpack trip in Europe she has been gone for 2 months and is going home next week. Troy broke up with her a month before summer vacation and right now she is sitting on a hotel in Paris crying.

Gabriella's pov

God how I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Troy I don't get it we loved each other and when you were ten you said you wanted to marry me. I can't believe it's over. I shouldn't be thinking of you anymore, but I can't get you out of my mind.

_**I**_ _**have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife**_

_Flashback_

"_Bella when we get older I want to marry you" a 10 year old boy said to Gabriella._

"_I want to marry you too. I can't imagine any other boy in my life"_

"_And I can't imagine another girl just as perfect as you in my life"_

_He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek while she giggled"_

_End of flashback_

Troy I still don't get why you broke up with me I really don't. She had to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

_**Eight years later you want me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders**_

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella you know I love you right?" an 18 years old Troy said._

"_Yeah Troy I know what's going on?"_

"_I.. I'm breaking up with you?"_

"_What? Why?" tears were forming in her eyes._

"_Bella I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore, when I look at you and your parents it reminds me of my own family and how I lost my father. I look at your family and see the perfect family and when I look at my own all I can see is sadness. I want all the sadness to disappear, but I don't think it ever will, and I don't want to take you with me down to this hole of sadness. It would hurt too much to see you so sad and I wouldn't do that to you. I'm so sorry" she began to cry. And he just left without saying another word._

_End of flashback_

_**  
I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my man to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory**_

You know I thought I could get through this and it even felt like it a month ago. But everything just reminds me of you. And I think it's because I can't get you out of my mind.

_**You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life**_

I don't think we'll ever be together again, and I guess I just have to forget about you, but no matter how hard I try it doesn't work. I hope we'll be together again, but it'll never happen.

_**I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world**_

I'm sorry about your dad, but you know I would have been with you no matter what. I wished that I could bring your dad back, but I can't. Troy I want to help you with this I do, Jack was like another dad to me I know how you feel and I want to help you. I thought to myself, just hoping Troy would realize that.

_**You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life (another life)**_

Troy please just let me back in, I want you back in my life. I thought this trip would help me forget, but it hasn't, it just reminds me of how much I love you.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. Nothing felt right without Troy. I was crying like a little baby like I did everyday since Troy broke up. I cried herself to sleep everyday. Wondering what Troy was doing at the exact moment. Maybe he was just moving on without me and already had got a new girlfriend.

I had sent a letter to Troy about 3 weeks ago, but I didn't have any idea if he would meet me at starbucks when I got home. Troy and I always hung out at starbucks it was our favorite place to be right after the playground, where we had been going everyday since we were 2, of course back then our mum's were with us. And sure there was a lot of starbucks, but I knew Troy knew what I was talking about when I wrote 'our' starbucks.

End of pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy was reading the letter from Gabriella over and over again.

_Dear Troy__ 3_

_I'm coming home the 14__th__ of August and_

_I really want to meet you at 'our' starbucks_

_Around 8:00pm __Just to talk and stuff_

_But I understand if you don't want to meet me there_

_I'm just letting you know I'm going to be there anyway._

_xoxo Gabriella 33_

Troy didn't know if he would meet her or not, sure he still loved her and he knew he wanted to be with her. And it was the biggest mistake ever to break up with her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

_**The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried**_

Troy's pov

I know you would have helped me through all this with my dad, but I just didn't wanted you to get hurt. But I hurt you anyway and I still love with all my heart now my heart is just empty, because you aren't here with me. I should never have let you go.

**1 week later at starbucks**

I was waiting at starbucks for Gabriella; I was really nervous but also happy that I would finally see her again. I heard the door open and when I looked around Gabriella was standing in the doorway looking around to see if she could find me.

She found me and walked over to me slowly and you could tell from the way her eyes looked that she was nervous. Her hair was a mess. It was probably from the long time on the plane. But she still looked beautiful to me.

"Hey Troy" she said with a low voice.

"Hey Bella" she sat down to my right.

end of pov

"Did you have fun in Europe?" Gabriella sighed. "Well yeah it was awesome" she said faking a smile. Sure she had fun, but everyday she thought of Troy and that made everything worse.

"Bella what's wrong? I know that look. You are always making it when you try to hide something" Gabriella had already forgotten how good Troy was to read her face. But who wouldn't be when you had known each other your whole life?

"Well it's just…Troy I can't do this, I can't" "Bella what do you mean?" he has always called her Bella, 'cause when he first learned to speak he couldn't say Gabriella, it was always just Bella and she has had that nickname since.

Tears rolled down her face. "Troy can't you see I love you, I can't live without you, I tried to move on, on my trip, but I couldn't. Everything reminded me of you, I don't know if you feel the same way or if you have found another girl, but I just wanted you to know this is how I spend my summer, wanting you" she cried like a little baby. "Troy I love you and I always have, but I don't know what to do I.." she got interrupted.

"Bella shh, it's okay. I love you with all my heart and I made a mistake when I broke up with you. We have been best friends our whole life, and I can't remember a time when we weren't together. You were always there for me and I love you for that, you made my life complete, and I thought when my father got killed from that accident, I would never move on, and that's why I broke up with you, but when you were gone I realized that you were the only one who actually could get me through it, but I just let you go. You are the only one who can ever get me trough it and I know you will" Gabriella cried harder, but now it was tears of Joy.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and let her out of starbucks. "Where are we going?" she asked confused "You'll see"

They walked for about 5 minutes in complete silence and then they came to the park with 'the' playground. 'Their' playground. "Well I guess you still remember this place?" "Of course I do" Gabriella said and sat down on the swing, while Troy started swinging her.

About half a minute he stopped and stood right in front of her. "Troy what's going on?" "Bella I love you with all my heart, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with any other than you"

"So Gabriella Anne Montez" that was the first time she had ever heard him use her full name.

_**In another life, in another life**_

In another life ...

Or maybe not?

He got down on one knee and showed out a little box with the most beautiful ring you could ever imagine.

"Will you marry me? When we were 10 I said I was going to marry you, and I always keep my promises" "Of course Troy Alexander Bolton" she jumped off the swing and right in to his arms. He slided the ring down on her finger. And she pushed him down in the grass, kissing him passionately. "I love you so much Bella" "I love you too Troy" she said and they kissed passionately.

**The song lyrics are from The Veronicas song In Another Life.**


End file.
